FERP: Future Fic
Year 2 Awesome held his newborn son, Kenneth in his arms. He couldn't believe he had a child. His sister, Jaz smiled at him. “I’m so happy for you Axel.” Jazz told him. “Thanks.” Awesome said still looking at Kenneth. “Where's his mother?” Jaz asked. Awesome shrugged. “Out somewhere.” Awesome told her. Jaz frowned. "Well I know you'll take good care of him.” Jaz said, “I’ll be going know.” She told him getting one her horse. “Be careful” Awesome told her. “I always am little brother.” Jaz replied riding out of there on her horse. Awesome looked at Kenneth and smiled softly. Year 12 Kenneth, now ten years old was drawing while his aunt Jaz was shooting arrows at targets for practice. He held up the drawing. “Jaz!” Kenneth called out, “What do you think?” Jaz looked at the drawing. Kenneth frowned. "It's shit isn't it?” Kenneth asked. "Watch your language.” Jaz scolded him, “And no I didn't say that.” Kenneth crumbled up the paper and threw it behind him. “Whatever I know it is, I think it's time that I am able to get join you and dad in a battle.” “Hush.” Jaz told him, “You know you are too young for that.’ “Pfft please.” Kenneth said, “I’m probably a better fighter than you Jaz.” Jaz rolled her eyes, “Sure you are kid. How about you actually trying practicing?” Kenneth looked and frowned. All there was was trees. He didn't feel that tree’s were enough and he couldn't hit a target with his axe. He looked around and spotted a sheep. Yes… he felt… that urge… Kenneth smirked as he held his axe up and charged at the sheep letting out a battle cry. His aunt’s eyes went wide as she began chasing after him. “Kenneth!” She called, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” "Showing you what I can do!” Kenneth replied getting closer to the sheep. “Stop this at once!” Jaz commanded. Kenneth ignored her and got to the sheep. He lifted his axe up to chop its head off when Jaz grabbed his air. "Ow, ow, ow!” Kenneth yelled as he was being dragged away by the air. “Let me go!” “No!” Jaz said, “No shush!” Kenneth kicked her in the shin and ran off. Jaz ran after him. Kenneth ran into the woods and hid near in some bushes. Jaz came and looked around. She didn't see him anywhere so she ran further into the woods. Kenneth came out and ran the other way. Soon the evening time was here and Kenneth still haven't gone home, he was down by a pond. He sighed. "Great…” he said to himself, “Now Jaz is gonna tell dad or probably already told him about what happened and he’s gonna be disappointed in me.” Tears ran down his face. That's the last thing he ever wanted to do was disappoint his father, but he knew after hearing about his actions he would be. But it wasn't his fault that it went down like that. If anything, it was her fault. He closed his eyes as the tears continued to come down. That's when he heard a noise. He opened his eyes and saw a frog hopping his way. He stood up and just as it hopped in front of him and was about to hop to the pond he stepped on it. "Normally I take my frustrations out on sheep.” Kenneth said angrily. “But you'll do.” He grinned as he lifted his axe up about to chop the frog in half when a voice called: “STOP!” Kenneth turned to see a girl his age running towards him. The girl pushed him out of the way and grabbed the frog. She glared at him. A boy followed behind her. “Just who do you think you are?!” The girl asked, “About to kill a poor defenseless animal! You should be ashamed of yourself.” Kenneth got up and glared at her. The boy that was with the girl looked worried. “Pam, we gotta-” "Told this Sam.” Pam told him before he could finish giving him the frog. She turned back to Kenneth. “Why don't you pick on someone you’re on size you big bully?!” “Why don't you two just take a hike?” Kenneth hissed at them. Sam looked at his axe. “Wait Pam.” Sam told the girl, “Maybe he can help us?” “Why would I help you losers?” Kenneth asked rudely. "I thought maybe you were someone who does that.” Sam said, “Considering your axe… oh wait.” He suddenly looked scared. “You don't work for Blue do you?” “Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Kenneth asked, “No, I don't work for Blue. What do you two need help with anyway.” “Well me and my sister were playing outside.” Sam started to explain. “We got a little too far and ran into a couple of spear fighters and they chased us away. Now here we are hoping we don't run into them again.” Kenneth grinned, “So you need my help huh?” This would show his aunt, “Okay I’ll help you guys out. Follow me.” He started walking away. The two followed him. "So what are you doing out here?” Sam asked. "Got issues with my aunt right now.” Kenneth said, “She’s a bitch.” “You really shouldn't say words like that.” Sam told him, “Especially about your own aunt.” Kenneth shrugged. “It doesn't matter because I'm about to prove that I can help out y helping you two get home.” “So can I ask you a question?” Sam asked. “Sure what is it?” Kenneth asked as he kept walking ahead not looking back at him. “Why hurt the frog?” Sam asked. “I usually hurt sheep.” Kenneth explained, “I like to chop them up because it relaxes me. I….don't have the best relationship with my mother.” Sam raised an eyebrow when he said. He was about to ask something but Kenneth stopped him. “It's none of your business.” Kenneth said bluntly. “Now come on let's go.” As the three continued walking three figures came walking towards them. Sam and Pam suddenly looked very scared. Kenneth looked at the men and recognized them to be Spear Fighter. “Oh shit.” Three approached them with the one in the middle walking towards them. "Hello.” He smirked. “I see you two found another brat.” "Who you calling a brat?” Kenneth glared at him. "Listen up.” He said, “You three are in big trouble.” Kenneth scoffed, “Like hell we are.” He took out his axe and turned to his two companions. “You two just watch and learn I'll handle these guys.” “Kenny!” A voice called running towards them. It was Jaz. She was riding on her horse. She spotted the three fighters. She pointed a bow at three. “You three leave these children alone.” The leader scoffed, “Or what?” Jaz began to shoot her arrows at them. The others went at here when one of them was it with a spell. Kenneth pushed Pam and Sam into some nearby bushes. “Shouldn't you help you aunt?” Sam asked. "She can take care of herself.” Kenneth scoffed. "Kenneth!” Pam exclaimed. Kenneth rolled his eyes. The sounds of fighting Hands spotted and the three looked out of the bushes. Jaz was there along with Kenneth’s father, Awesome. Kenneth ran out of the bushes. "Hey dad!” Kenneth smiled upon seeing his father. Jaz glared at him and Awesome gave him a look of disappointment. "Ken, we need to talk.” Awesome told him. “Can it wait?” Kenneth asked, “I was about to help these two home.” "You mean to their deaths.” Jaz muttered. Awesome sighed. "Look Ken, you not fully trained yet.” Awesome said. “You could've gotten killed.” “Oh come on!” Kenneth exclaimed, “I would have been able tot ale these two on but Jaz over here ruined it!” “You mean save your life?” Jaz asked. “I mean you got in the way.” Kenneth said. "Don't talk to her like that.” Awesome said sternly. Kenneth crossed his arms. “Look we can finish this discussion at home.” He turned to his sister, “Jaz you think you can help these two home?” Jaz nodded, “I’m on it.” She turned to the twins, “Come on guys you can find in my horse.” “Yay!” Pam said happily running towards the horse. Sam look one last look at Kenneth before going to the horse himself. Once there were on Jaz rode the horse of. Awesome gestured Kenneth to follow him. He sighed and did so. Minutes Later “Ken, you have to learn to do what your told.” Awesome told his son who was sitting down eating candy. “You can't just talk to your aunt like that, kick her in the shin, and run off.” "She didn't give me a chance to prove myself.” Kenneth replied, “She just got mad at me for no reason.” “You were about to kill a sheep?” Awesome asked. “Who cares about a dump sheep?” Kenneth asked. “That's not the point.” Awesome said, “The point is you need to start listening and cooperating with people. If you keep this up you could end up getting killed and that's the last thing I ever want to happen.” Kenneth sighed, “I know but-” “Look.” Awesome sighed. “I know you're worried about-” “No don't say it!” Kenneth told him. “You need to hear it.” Awesome said, “I know your worried about ending up weak like your mom made you feel like but-” “Like how King Drama made you feel?” Kenneth scoffed and stand up, “Of course I'm worried about being weak. Do you think I'm about to tolerant people thinking that bullshit about me. After what I've been through you think someone’s gonna call me weak. Make me feel weak.” He growled. “If people want weak I’ll show them weak.” "I said I felt that way at first.” Awesome frowned. “But it was nothing the king actually said. It was that he had forgotten about and that's what made me feel weak.” “Don't forget that one guy on your team.” Kenneth smirked. “And that gi-” “Don't speak of her.” Awesome said. “Remember we don't talk about her.” “Whatever.” Kenneth sighed, “The thing is I'm not gonna take that from people.” He balled his hands into a fist and punched his other hands as he clenched his teeth. “Just the fucking thought about that happening is making me get angry. You know damn well it’s not good when I'm angry.” “Watch it.” Awesome told him. “It's just….. “ Kenneth sighed, “I don't want to disappoint you.” Awesome put a hand in his shoulder. “Well you kinda did that with the way you acted towards you're aunt. But I can show ways to control yourself. You have a lot of anger Ken. That's not good." "But, but-" "I know." Awesome frowned. He knew exactly what Kenneth was going to say. "Look maybe you need some rest." Kenneth nodded and made his way towards his room. He lied down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't want to make his dad upset but he had to show he was strong. He couldnt let anyone step in the way of that. He needed to take his aggression out on something. He felt that it would help him. "Kennyyyyyy.... "A voice whispered. Kenneth shook. He knew that voice. He sat up and saw his mother standing in front of his bed. Kenneth frowned. 'W-What so you want?!" He tried to sound intimating but there was some fear in his voice. His mother smiled, "I see you made your father upset today." "Y-Yeah." Kenneth replied, "What's it to you?!" "You both know why he was upset Kenny." His mother replied keeping that smile on her face, "Its because you are weak Kenny. You let your aunt stop you from looking strong. You couldn't get the job done." "Shut up!" Kenneth growled. "You know it's true, Kenny." His mother replied. "Your father looks down on you. Just like the other kids do.' "Shut up!" Kenneth said again this time getting louder. "You know that your anger, your hatred suits you." She chuckled, "Its apart of who you are. Without it, what are you?" Kenneth just growled. But his mind....it was telling him something. That she was right. "It's what best for you Kenny." She said, "How are you gonna prove me wrong? Did I not beat you hard enough?" She chuckled again. "Some sense should have been beaten into that brain of yours." "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Kenneth yelled in tears. Awesome ran into the room. "Ken, what's wrong?!" Awesome asked. Kenneth held his head, "Go away! Go away!" Awesome looked towards where his son was looking. There was nothing there. He knew that he had been having hallucinations of his mother again. Awesome sat next to his son. "Ken, it's okay, I'm here." Kenneth looked towards his dad. He looked to where he saw his mother. She wasn't there anymore. He sniffed. Year 13 A year has passed since the incident in the bedroom, Awesome had helped Kenneth with his training and was teaching him some thing. Awesome was pleased to see that his son was making a change in terms of personality. Kenneth wasn't as violent and he seemed to have fixed his relationship with his aunt. Now present day, Kenneth walked along with his father and aunt as they were out. "And then Angel shot dad with an arrow." Kenneth told Jaz laughing. Jaz grinned at her brother who looked a bit embarressed. "Took candy from Heroi's stash again?" Jaz asked him. "Yeah." Awesome chuckled, 'She thought I was a thief and shoot me." "That reminds me, dad did you get anymore candy?" Kenneth asked. Awesome took out a bag. "Always do." Awesome told him. "Sweet!" Kenneth said taking a couple of pieces out. "You're the best dad!" Awesome chuckled, "I wouldn't say that." "You are!" Kenneth said. "Have you meet any of the other kids yet Kenny?" Jaz asked, "You're dad tells me they're really nice." "They are!" Kenneth smiled. "Of course I've known Ash and Aquila, I've known them forever but the others are really great too. I've been training so when the time comes and we all have to fight I can protect them all." "You sound confident." Jaz said. "Well I don't want anything to happen to those guys." Kenneth says, "I'm gonna get stronger and make sure nothing to any of them." "Just remember you'll need a seal." Jaz said, "Without one of those you could get killed." "Oh right, well don't worry I'll get one eventually." Kenneth told her. "But for right now I just wanna focus on seeing what I can do with my axe?" He held his axe up. "You haven't been killing any sheep have you?" Jaz narrowed her eyes. Kenneth shook his head. "No I haven't needed to in a while." Kenneth said, "Dad's been helping me deal with my aggression and anger." "Glad he has." Jaz told him, "You really needed a change in tude young man." "I know." Kenneth said looking down and then looked back up at her, "But I'm sorry again for what happened that day." "Its okay." Jaz said, "I couldn't stay mad at you forever. Just remember to stay in control." "I will." Kenneth smiled. Awesome smiled as the two interacted. His son was getting better and better. It was nice hearing his desire to protect others. If he kept this up. He could truly be a hero someday. Year 17 Kenneth, now at 15 years of age was training hard with his axe. Sam walked up to him. "You keep getting better and better everyday." Sam said. Kenneth smiled at him as he said this, "Thanks." He put his axe down. "How are you?" "I've been doing well." Sam said, "Where's your dad?" "He's out somewhere." Kenneth said. "Oh well, you can I watch you train?" Sam asked. "I'm kinda down right know." Kenneth replied taking a breath, "I've been training all day." "You think we could go maybe walk around?" Sam asked. Kenneth shrugged, "Eh I have nothing better to do. We should watch out for danger though." Sam nodded. "Got it.' The two started walking, "So have you been having an hallucinations lately?" "Sam, I told you." Kenneth chuckled, "Those stopped some time ago." "Just making sure." Sam chuckled as well. "How many fights have you been in?" "Well I helped dad fend off some of jerks who were trying to hurt a couple of innocent villagers and the stuff I do with the others is self explanatory." Kenneth said. "Well I-" "Sam!" A villager yelled running up to him seeing Kenneth, "Oh its you." "Me?" Kenneth asked. "You're Jaz' nephew correct?" The villager asked. "Yeah why?" Kenneth asked. "Something's happened." The villager said, "Come quick!" The villager ran off as Kenneth and Sam followed him. He runs into a house as the two go in after him. They see Jaz with her backed turned to them kneeing down. "Jaz?" Kenneth asked stepping toward her, "What happened?" Jaz turned to Kenneth, there were tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Kenneth asked worried. "Kenny....there's something I have to tell you..." "What is it?" Kenneth asked her. "There was a battle." Jaz said, sadnees in her voice, "I was about to be killed and....you're father....got in front of me." "He's healed isn't he?" Kenneth asked. "No Kenny...we couldn't find anyone in time....he-he's gone." Jaz told him. She looked down. Sam looked at her with a shocked expression and turned to Kenneth. He saw that his friend was shaking. "Kenneth?" Sam asked, "Are you okay?" Kenneth stood there for a few moments....and ran off. "Kenneth!" Kenneth kept running ignoring his call. He couldn't believe it. His father was....dead. No. This couldn't be happening. He made his way toward his house and as soon as he got there he went and locked himself in his room. He covered his face with his hands. "Its not true." Kenneth said to himself, "Its not true. You're having a nightmare. You're having a nightmare." "Or are you?" That familair voiced asked. Kenneth looked up to see none other than his mother smirking at him. "Well, well." she said, "Its seems that you're father is gone." "No!" Kenneth said holding his head, "He's not gone!" "This is very real Kenny." His mother smirked. "He's dead and you ''couldn't do anything to say him." "Its bit my fault!" Kenneth yelled at her with tears falling down his face, "I wasn't even there." "Maybe you could've been." She replied, "If you had listened to the instincts that you wanted to get rid of so badly. You know it's still inside you Kenny. The anger, the hatred." Kenneth held his hand turning away from her. "You had to play the nice guy huh Kenny?" She asked, "You had to play your father's game. Well, look where's that's gotten both of you. He's dead and you are without a parent. Sure you have your aunt but if you couldn't save your father what good would you do in keeping her safe? What about the others? They are going to see you as ''weak. Like you've always known. Now there's a bigger chance in that happening more than ever. You'll be in a position where you will be left behind. They are going to hate ''you Kenny. There used to be a time where you would have wanted to go with your dad. Maybe if you where there he'd still be alive. But no. You had to train. You had to play their game." "Leave me alone!" Kenneth told her. He was shaking again. His mother titled her head. "Respectful to leaders? Holding in your anger? You're dad may have thought he was just making a bigger deal out of it than it actually was when I came to that king and certain members of his team but ''you...''do you really think after all you've been through with me you can go through that? What happens if one day, you come across a guy like that king and he thinks lesser of you than everybody else on your team? What about the children of the people who belittled your father? You know as they saw." She smirked, "History repeats itself." "No, no!" Kenneth said shaking his head, "That won't happen. Besides dad always shook it off. Other than the mint part but he learned to not think much of that either. He learned to ignored those guys but used that to allow himself to get stronger. He was made about the king thing for like a couple days but he got over it." He glared at his father, "Plus it wasn't mostly the king that made him upset. He was still eating himself up about his brother dying. He came out of that and became a better person!" He growled at mother, "I won't let you tell me any bullshit!" "Could ''you ''overcome it through?" She smirked, "Imagine if that chick who leads your team follows in her father's footsteps." Kenneth covered his ears. His mind was playing tricks on him. Right? "Its only a matter of time before you lose your aunt." she adds, "Well maybe not. But in order for you too ''really ''pervent that. To prevent any of these things. You need to lash out. You need to kill. You need to see the blood. You need to take the enemies about. You can't risk ''anyone ''talking you down." she disappeared and he heard a voice that sounded like his own. "You heard what she said.' The voice said, "You ''cannot ''let that happen. In order to prevent history from repeating himself you have to show that you won't take anyone's shit. That's means talking down anyone before they can do it to you. Your anger ''and hatred. ''Will make you stronger. It will keep others from looking down on you. If you let that happen. Mom? ''She ''wins. After all she's done to you do you really want that? If you let anyone do that to you. ''They ''win. You know that urge to kill hasn't gone anywhere Kenneth. Hearing dad's story and then to have mom just have mom talk toy down like that. If you keep playing this nice that likes to play by the rules and be respectful towards leaders like that. You will get nowhere. You tried and look what happened? Dad is dead. When you know that your hatred could have prevented it. Played by your own rules. Use your hatred Kenneth, use it." The voice was gone. Kenneth held his head in tears. He looked around. He looked down and cried. The one tho he wanted to prevent has happened. His father was dead. Doing it his father's way. He was dead. The supposedly right way. His mom, the bitch that she was, was right. That voice was right. Kenneth got up shaking. No longer a look of sadness. A look of anger. He trashed his room. He let his guard down. This whole time he let his guard down. His dad was dead. If he loses his aunt he's gonna have to probably.....he didn't know. But what his mother said about leaders and teammates. He held his head as he breathed heavily. He ''hated ''some of the stuff he heard his father had to go through. The very thought of....history repeating himself. He would ''not let that happen. He stormed out of his house after trashing it. He growled in anger. He would show his mother. He wouldn't let the authority or any teammates tell him what he was and wasn't. He would show them. "They will not win...." He growled. "''None ''of them will." Category:FERP